


Family Feast

by Sheneya



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Dark, M/M, Multi, Other, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack's been caught, but his true Master wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The nurse at the hospital took a cursory glance at the man that wanted to visit Zach, he smiled warmly and held up the casserole dish. "Some stew, he needs to keep his strength up."

Walking into Zach's clinical white room he carefully positioned himself so the cameras wouldn't see what they where saying. He placed the dish next to Zach and watched him eat lovingly.

"We had to do this, my love, David was close to breaking, he needed to die."  
The man gently brushed his lips against Zach's.

"I know we did Master, we would have lost everything."

"How long do you think you'll need to stay in this, place, until people believe you've been *cured*?"

"Six months, maybe a year, I'm a genius we're supposed to learn quickly."

Gently kissing Zach again the man got up to leave, As he got to the door, he called back into the room.

"David makes a good casserole, doesn't he Zach."

"Yes he does Agent Booth, please thank him for me will you."


	2. Chapter 2

Zach had been right, it had only taken 10 months before he was released into Booth's care, in case he *reverted*.

They weren't left alone until late in the night, everyone from the Jeffersonian wanted to congratulate Zach on his recovery, they all wanted to see him, even though he was no longer working with them, it made him feel warm inside, Like the Casserole Booth had given him before they arrived.

After they had gone, it didn't take long for his Master to press him against the wall, Zach let out the contented sigh of someone who had been waiting far to long as his Master pulled his clothes off, pressing his face into the cool plaster, he spread his legs and groaned as his Master pressed tightly against him, His Master leaned back just long enough to coat himself with Lube before pushing himself relentlessly into Zach's body.  
"Did you miss this, my love."  
"Yes, Master." His Master pulled almost completely out.  
"Show me how much."  
Zach knew this, he had been away from his Master before. Quickly finding the best angle, he began rocking back onto his Master's cock.  
"Ohhhh, that's good my love, your a good boy."  
"Uhhnn, Master, I've missed this, I've missed you, love this."  
"I know, I hope, Uhhhh, that we never need to put you through that again."  
"Never,hhhunhh oohhhhh again."

The conversation finished, his Master gripped his hips and began moving into him, hard, Twisting his head as far as it could go, Zach latched onto his master's lips, swallowing each other's groans, they thrust against each other harshly.  
"You can come, my love." was all that was needed for Zach to tip over the edge, he vaguely registered when his Master stilled and pulsed inside him, leaving behind the warm wetness he loved feeling. Moaning, he watched his Master slip out of his sated flesh, curling against his Master's chest, he drifted to sleep as he was carried to the bed.

The next morning, he woke up next to his Master talking on his cellphone.  
"That was Bones, my love, apparently they've found some remains, a few days old, it's look's like a copycat is following Gormagon's work."  
"That was little quick, I did just get out Master."  
"I know, I just wanted to make you something special for your release my love, don't worry I told them I was watching you the whole of that night, Now eat your stew, I wouldn't want all my hard work going to waste now would I."  
"Of course not Master, I'll have some more while your helping catch the killer."  
"Indeed." Gently kissing Zach's lips, his Master got up to get ready.

Zach roused himself completely when his Master called him to the kitchen, placing a bowl of the stew in front of him, he kissed his cheek.

Then Booth went to work for the day, And Zach waited patiently for his Master to come home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweets joins the family.

Zack smiled as he looked over at the latest member of the family.

Strangely, it wasn't Brennan that figured it out, nor was it Hodges or Angela.

Sweets almost pathological need to understand the psychology, had pulled him towards Zach, a desperate need to know why he made the choices he did.

It started as chats over meals, not the special meals, just salads and cheeseburgers made with the now almost tasteless normal meat.

Zack was proud of himself for picking up on Sweets desire to know, he nuzzled at his thirst for knowledge, gently pushing him into the family.

Zack's master slowly brought their relationship to the light, running his fingers possessively through his pets hair, stroking his fingers gently against the back of his neck.

Until Sweets need for knowledge outweighed his common sense, and his need to belong outweighed his sense of self.

Zack took his jacket, just like he always did, while Booth stirred the pot of stew on the stove.

By now, Sweets knew exactly what was in the meal, he wasn't a fool by any means, and Brennan had just found a new body, he felt disturbingly pleased that they went to the trouble of producing a fresh kill, he found himself needing to make a full connection to the two men.

Zack's touch was gentle, rubbing his shoulders through the material of his shirt, pressing his lips against Sweets ear as Booth served up dinner.

The first taste was a little strange, being fed to him on a spoon between Zack's fingers, but Zack's hand on his shoulder had been replaced by Booth's fingers along his chest, gently pinching his nipples, pulling pleasure from his body as the stew slowly filled him.

He knew he should feel dirty, eating human flesh with his own hands now while Zack slid down his legs, pulling his fly undone as he went.

Sweets barely noticed the spoon Booth caught as it dropped from his mouth and fingers, his head flung back as Zack swallowed him whole, automatically closing his teeth around the, once again, full spoon as he shuddered against Booth's chest.

He found himself whining as he realised the meal had been finished, and Booth was pulling him away from Zack's wonderful mouth, fingers coated with what appeared to be cooking oil.

His shirt was completely undone, his trousers were around his ankles and Booth's fingers where pressing into him relentlessly as Zack's mouth once again wrapped around his erection.

He was completely relaxed as Booth replaced fingers with a much larger cock, Sweets barely twinged as the federal agent set a hard pace, forcing him further down Zack's throat, he marveled at how easily Zack took him down.  
Holding him at the edge of the abyss, Booth leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Do you understand now?"

Sweets threw his head back and keened.

"Yes....Yes I understand...I understand....Please."

Booths voice was gentle as he pressed the next question into Sweets neck.

"Please What?"

"Oh, Oh God Please."

"Please What?"

"Please Master.....Please Master....Oh God."

Sweets watched as Booth turned his head towards what Zack was doing, an almost silent command passed his lips.

"Now Zack."

Sweets vision shattered as Zack's throat constricted around his erection, Booth's staticing thrusts barely registered as he emptied himself into the youngest member of his little family's mouth.

He understood now, the feeling of complete safety as Booth gently lowered him towards the floor, The absolute bliss of belonging to his new Master, his fellow pet curling around him as he rested his head on cool tiles.

He felt truly protected in Booth's arms as the agent used his full strength, barely breaking a sweat as he lifted both his pets into his arms, carrying them to the bedroom.

And as Sweets snuggled in next to Zack, he thought, if this is insanity, it's not such a bad thing.


End file.
